Menma Chronicles
by Mem0ry
Summary: This is Part 1 of a 4 part series. Fem. Madara and Hashirama get together and give birth to Menma who then has to live a life of rollercoaster changes and unexpected turns everywhere. How will our brown-haired character survive this harsh world? Fem Madara, Many changes in this story hope you give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**OC story based on the child of Fem. Madara and Hashirama. Ages are played with so don't tell me so and so was born 10 years later than that. Many things are changed in this due to Hashirama being with a Fem Madara. Hope you enjoy.**

In a war-torn world, two clans fight for dominance. The Senju and Uchiha. These clans were constantly fighting, sending warrior after warrior at the other to try and win for their own personal pride. Both clans would send out anyone who could wield a kunai, let them be 6 or 60. However, the chance of reaching 60 was nigh impossible as the average life expectancy in this endless fight was 17. These clans had been fighting for as long as anyone could remember. They were never allies and no one thought it was possible for them to unite. So, when you find out the Senju clan head, Hashirama Senju had fallen in love with the Uchiha clan head, Mikasa Uchiha, you would scratch your head in confusion.

But, it was true. Hashirama fell in love with her and her him. They would meet whenever they could in private and do anything whether it be, fight each other or make love. After a while, Mikasa became pregnant and the two were forced to tell their clans. The clans were very angry and the way they were sated was when both said it was basically an arranged marriage to make peace between the clans. And once the clans realized the chance of a child with both Mokuton and Sharingan was possible they backed off of the two and they formed a village.

Hashirama had been dreaming of making a village his whole life and now they finally had peace. The clans sent out invitations to the other clans to join their village and they welcomed any wanderers who decided to join the village. There was still hostility between some but most were neutral to each other and 8 months later Mikasa gave birth to a boy by the name of Menma. The boy had inherited his mother's attitude and spiky hair but other than that he was his father's child in appearance. The village celebrated for three days and three nights at the birth of the son of their Kage.

The village had decided on Hashirama being their Hokage, the Fire Shadow. Hashirama was a great Kage and was always seen with his family or inside his office working. And with the help of his brother and wife, they made the perfect village. Mikasa stayed as the Uchiha Matriarch and Hashirama the Senju Patriarch. The Uchiha compound was built right next to the Senju compound, to the point there was a gate between them and shared the same border wall.

Over the next few years, the Uchiha and Senju lost their rivalry and became the best of friends. Many started marrying in between clans like Mikasa and Hashirama and the village benefited heavily from this. With the Senju's strength in Kenjutsu and Taijutsu and the Uchiha's strength in their Kekkai Genkai and jutsu, the village became unstoppable.

They became so strong that Mikasa had suggested claiming the tailed beasts and using them for their benefit and make Jinchuuriki's. Hashirama had wanted to divide the Bijuu to the other villages for a chance of alliance but Mikasa 'convinced' him to keep them to themselves. And soon Konoha gained 8 Jinchuuriki. The Kyuubi was too strong for them to seal and Hashirama simply lets it be wild and roam in freedom until they found a way to convince it or seal it. He had recently gotten a proposition from the Uzumaki clan for alliance and he was waiting for a reply on their demands.

Hashirama had been sitting in his office doing paperwork as Menma ran around his desk while chasing a small fox the boy had found. At first, Hashirama had been alarmed when his son brought a fox in his office but after he used his sensing ability, he found no demonic chakra on it at all. He let the boy keep it as a pet and the boy had played with it for most of the day.

Mikasa had come in a little while ago, stating she was bored and plopped down on the couch in his office simply watching their child play with the fox. Menma was now 4 years old and what an amazing 5 years it had been for Hashirama. He had gotten the girl of his dreams, made a village, and now has a family. Before he could ponder anymore on his thoughts he hears a pecking at his window.

The pecking made both him and Mikasa turn to it and found a hawk with a scroll on it's back. The scroll had the Uzumaki clan symbol. He got up from his seat and walked to the window to let it in. On his way there Menma ran into him with a smack and fell on his back rubbing his nose.

"Jeez Tou-san watch where you're going!" he whined as Hashirama shook his head at the boy before opening the window and grabbing the scroll. The hawk bent over so he could grab it easier before flying away, presumably back to the Land of Whirlpools. He watched the hawk fly away before shutting his window and walking to the couch.

He wanted to sit down but Mikasa simply looked up at him with a raised brow and cocky smirk. He rolled his eyes at the woman's attitude before lifting her head and sitting where it used to be and plopping her head back down in his lap. He took off the ribbon on the letter before unrolling it and began reading its contents. He mumbled parts of it as he skimmed through it. "Discounts on Uzumaki forged equipment... Clan compounds... assistance in wars..."

Mikasa listened to him cycle through the scroll as she laid there in silence. She was excited for an alliance with the Uzumaki clan because then they could have the help of an Uzumaki and they would help them in sealing the Kyuubi then their village would be the strongest without a doubt. She had a soft smile on her face as she thought of how her son could be able to live in peace. She didn't want to lose him ever. No mother should have to bury their son.

She was so lost in thought she didn't realize Hashirama stop reading. She did about a minute later though and popped open one eye to see something she hadn't seen in a long time, not since she kissed him in the middle of a battle.

Pure and utter shock on his face. She didn't have a clue as to what could shock him so much so she ripped the scroll right out of his hands. She noticed how he didn't even twitch and just stared at their son who ran around the desk. She looked down at the scroll and activated her Sharingan and was able to read through it in seconds. When she got to the bottom she was shocked too.

 _"...and we could finalize the alliance between my granddaughter Kushina Uzumaki and your son Menma. They are both 4 and we would be willing to come in a year and she would live in Konoha with you. Respond soon please."_

She dropped the scroll in shock as she looked at her son as well. The fox had now hopped up onto the coat hanger which to Menma was a solid 3 feet taller than him. He smirked evilly and knocked over the coat hanger making the fox yelp as it falls right into his arms. Menma giggled as the fox began licking him all over the face. She smiled softly at the sight of her son in happiness. She didn't know if he would be able to gain that in an arranged marriage. "We'll ask him tonight." she heard over her shoulder as she snapped her head to him in outrage.

He was smiling too but in a different way than her. This was a grim smile. "He's a child! He doesn't understand what it means to be in an arranged marriage with someone you don't love! He is too young for this!" she hissed at him while he shook his head in what seemed like a mixture of resignation and satisfaction. "He deserves to be told and if he says no I will say no. It is not up to us to decide if he is ready," he spoke calmly in that voice that made her want to kiss and hit him at the same time.

She growled as she got up and went out the door to go hit something. Menma looked over at the door she left through. "Where did Kaa-chan go Tou-san?" he asked as the fox had also stopped and was now resting on the boy's shoulder. Hashirama put on a big grin for his son. "She's just being Kaa-chan. Why don't we go get some dango? I am sure you're hungry." he spoke as Menma's face exploded in glee as he ran for the door with the fox clinging on for dear life.

Hashirama was not looking forward to dinner but he knew it had to happen. With a soft sigh, he got up and followed his son to the dango stand while stuffing the letter in his robes.

* * *

Dinner that night was silent as Menma ate his stag meat seemingly oblivious to the tension. Currently, Hashirama was sitting at the table having a staredown with Mikasa while both silently ordered the other to tell him. This continued for a while before Menma noticed the stare down. "Uhh, Tou-san why aren't you eating?" he questioned the brown-haired man as Mikasa let a victorious smirk come over her face as Hashirama sighed before turning to Menma.

"We... have something to tell you Menma." Hashirama got out as Menma seemed curious but nonetheless gave the man his undivided attention while his fox came up and stole some meat when he wasn't looking. "We got a letter from the Uzumaki clan and they are willing to have an alliance." he started as Menma broke into a bright grin. He had been seeing his parents be nervous over if the Uzumaki would accept or not. He knew enough to know the Uzumaki clan would help their village immensely.

"However to make sure the alliance stays they want to do an arranged marriage where their princess is going to come here and become married to our heir," he says as Menma raises an eyebrow. Both Hashirama and Mikasa were confused by this reaction as they expected him to shout, scream, yell no, or anything but that. "You realize the heir is you right son?" asks Hashirama as Menma nods.

Menma simply looked up at the two of his parents in confusion. "So I get a wife and we get an alliance? I am not seeing what the big deal is Tou-san," he said with a flat look on his face. Mikasa took this as her queue to join in the conversation.

"You will be forever married to this girl, you won't be able to find someone you love if you don't love her," she stresses to try and get it into his head that he was going to be forced to love someone."Even if I don't love her, I can still at least be her friend. And the village comes first so if she hates me then that sucks but, the village will be happy. You taught me that Kaa-chan, Tou-san. The village comes first right?" he asks as now both mother and father were wide-eyed at the fact he would simply throw away his chance for happiness at the fact the village gains an ally.

Mikasa darts around the table and hugs her son tight in a suffocating embrace, as if she let him go he would disappear. Hashirama shook his head as he brought both son and wife in an embrace as they all stayed there with Menma in the middle, confused as ever. Hashirama realized it was going to be a long year.

 **1 year later...**

It had indeed been a long year for the (now) 5-year-old. They had trained Menma a lot in those years and with the training of both Hashirama and Mikasa, he became rather strong for his age over the year. He had learned both Tree and water walking first by order of his parents. That had taken him about 4 days because of the amount of chakra he has. From his father and mother, he gained their massive reserves so now he had as much chakra as the average Chuunin which was both a blessing and a curse in his opinion. It had taken him forever to learn how to do chakra exercises but now his jutsu strength and reach were insane.

His mother had taught him the Goukakyuu and he had learned it rather quickly. But when he did master it, it had been around the size of a boulder, 15 feet wide and 30 tall. Although, the jutsu had hurt his throat really bad and he had a hoarse throat for a week. His parents had decided on teaching him the Senju taijutsu style and when he gained his Sharingan he would use the Interceptor style.

His father had started teaching him how to use the Mokuton but it was a rather slow process. He had been at it for about two months now and could barely make a sapling grow out of the ground. His father would then make him do a new Water or Earth technique to increase his power over those elements. They had found out a while ago that he had Earth Water and Fire with Earth being his main element and Water and Fire being sub-elements.

Around 6 months ago it had been Menma's birthday and his parents had said they would get him any weapon he wanted since Menma had been pestering them for a cool weapon like Kaa-chan's. Hashirama had literally hundreds of weapons being Katana's, Zanbatou's, Gunbai, or Mace's yet none interested Menma.

 _Flashback_

 _Menma had been walking through the weapon shop looking at all the different things, axes, swords, bow's, yet, none of them interested him. The Double-Sided ax was somewhat cool but it was way too big for his taste. Maybe when he was older but not right now._

 _His parents were behind him, sighing in exasperation. They had gone to three weapon smith's now and he had found nothing that suits him. They honestly were about to say forget it and he won't use a weapon when they suddenly saw him dart into the backyard of the shop. They glanced at the man behind the counter and saw he was just as confused as they were so they all followed the boy._

 _Menma was staring at a hatchet. A simple hatchet stuck in a stump in the middle of the field. Hashirama was very confused as he did not think his son could possibly want to use a hatchet. He was proven wrong though when Menma ripped it right out of the stump and swung it a few times as if to practice. He beamed as he ran to them._

 _Mikasa picked the tool out of the boy's hand as she inspected it. "Sochi, this is too weak of a weapon. It isn't even a weapon it's a tool. Look at this." she said as she literally crushed the wooden handle with her bare hands. "Wooden weapons are too weak," she said as Menma was slightly mad she had broken it before he beamed and looked at his father._

 _"Tou-san makes strong wood so why can't he make me a super strong handle for my Ummm what's it called?" he asked sheepishly as Hashirama blinked down at him. He assumed he had a point and he could make a very strong wood for the hatchet that would be as strong as steel and they could fit a stronger blade for it._

 _"Hatchet Menma-kun." said the man as Menma nodded excitedly while Hashirama frowned. The Kage looked to the smith. "Get me a thick stick please," he said as the man nodded before darting off. "It could work," he said when he saw Mikasa's incredulous look. "And if it doesn't we will abandon the whole weapon thing. Sound good?" he asked while looking at Menma who nodded furiously._

 _The man soon came back with a stick that looked like an ordinary stick nothing at all special about it. Hashirama thanked the man with a nod before grabbing the stick and channeled his chakra into it as he did his thing. Soon enough the stick started moving and molding like it was made out of clay as it moved and maneuvered itself. And not a minute later there Hashirama was gripping a wooden handle. It looked exactly like the previous hatchet handle and he nodded with a smile. He placed it on the ground and looked at his wife._

 _"If you would," he said as Mikasa shrugged before taking out a kunai and swinging down on the chakra-infused handle with all of her strength. Her kunai bounced off still in her hand. She frowned as she noticed her kunai had a massive chip in it now and looked down at the handle. The handle had a small crack in it. Hashirama handed the handle to the boy. "Now channel your chakra into it," he said as Menma did as he was told and before their eyes the wood mended itself. "It only does that if one has Mokuton so that thing should never break." he smiled as he turned to the blacksmith._

 _"Do you think you could make a chakra blade for it?" he asked as the man grabbed the stick himself and inspected it for a moment before nodding. "I can have it done in 2 days Shodai-sama," he said with a slight bow as Hashirama nodded in satisfaction before taking an indifferent Mikasa and a giddy Menma back home for his birthday._

 _Flashback end_

Menma briefly looked down at the hatchet at his hip in fondness. His mother had been skeptical at first but now Menma was very talented with the hatchet. He could wield it like a sword and easily slash through most things while also being very nimble, easily making him a quick and powerful foe. His parents had had him fight a gennin and he had won rather easily. He was quite proud of himself for being able to win so easily. He had gotten a second hatchet as well that resides on the other side of his hip.

He had gotten very proficient at throwing the hatchets and he no longer had kunai or shuriken on him. He only had his hatchets, he had actually started making a fighting style that incorporated his hatchets and even though it wasn't finished he had found out it is rather deadly. His mother called the style, Twirling Fury, because of how he spins when using both of the weapons at once.

He had been fighting his mother's clone with the hatchet's whenever he wanted to test his skill. His mother's Kage Bunshin would use their Gunbai and block everything he threw at her. He hadn't ever dispelled a clone but his mother said he had been getting better.

He had also decided he wanted to be a weapon/taijutsu specialist. His mother had argued with him but he simply didn't find jutsu as appealing as being close up and personal with someone else. He knew he wasn't as skilled as say a Chuunin or Jonnin but he knew he could take on other Gennin and everyone his age and he was rather proud of that.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his father smacking him upside the head. He rubbed the spot tenderly as he glared at the man to his right who glared right back so he simply turned his attention to the front of him. The reason he, his father, his mother, and all the other clan heads were here was that today was the day.

He glanced at himself and the comparison between his family. He guessed he looked more like his mother with his spiky dark hair and brown eyes and rather cold and indifferent expression. However, he knew he was more like his father with his witty attitude and general love for the village. The fact his Mokuton was advancing while he still didn't have the Sharingan simply proved the fact. He was around 3'4 which was about average height for children his age yet he felt rather short compared to his 5'10 mother and 6'2 father. He glanced back at the road in front of him as he thought about why he was here at the gate.

Today was the day he met his future wife and the day that the Uzumaki clan would send over 200 hundred people to come live in the village. His future wife, Kushina Uzumaki would be coming with her mother Mito Uzumaki and another 198 clansmen.

He made out a group of people coming over the hill and he saw a carriage held by four rather large men while other men who had swords form the look of it surrounding the carriage. "Don't be a shit." said his mother from his left making him roll his eyes. He knew not to be shit to the princess and the queen. Although he didn't know if he would be able to deal with her if she was spoiled rotten and had no sense of strength, which from their carriage suggested, he assumed she was rather spoiled.

"No promises," he said as this time his mother smacked him upside the head while he again rubbed the spot. He waited patiently while watching the horde of people approach their gates. This was a thing his father had finished about two months ago. He had made their outer walls and gates, which made the outline of the village and it was a rather big step for the village because it meant that the village was done now and they wouldn't make it any larger. He was not complaining though because in his opinion the village was large enough. He got lost rather commonly even though he had been here his whole life.

Soon enough, the carriage arrived in front of them and out walked a regal looking woman who had her crimson hair tied up into buns with pieces of paper hanging from them. He briefly noticed they were some kind of seal but that was it as he did not know close to anything about seals. He looked at her face and noticed she looked very young. She looked 18 even though she is supposedly as old as his parents. He continued looking and saw a purple diamond on her forehead which he assumed was just a style or something and looked at her large black eyes.

They reminded him of his Kaa-chan's a little but shook it off and noticed anything else about her was hidden in a fancy assortment of robes. She looked the part of a queen of an entire nation and he briefly thought about how she seems jealous but he shrugged it off as him going crazy.

The fancy looking woman stepped out of the carriage and stood a little way in front of his mother when he saw a girl walk out. She had crimson hair that went down to her middle back similar to the woman's in color but that is where the similarities ended. She had thin eyebrows that arched over her grape-colored eyes that took in everything they saw. Her red hair framed her face in the form of two bangs that curved slightly at her cheeks. She had a cute button nose that fit with her features. Her face as a whole was rather round and it reminded him of a type of vegetable but he didn't say it.

Her clothing was not nearly as fancy as he thought a princess would wear and it seemed like a mesh top that covered most of her frame and a yellow sleeveless vest over that with a green sash around her waist holding it all together. She had on mid-thigh length black shorts which showed off her creamy legs with brown shinobi sandals for shoes. In Menma's opinion, she was rather cute, however, she seemed rather arrogant and cocky.

She walked up to him in a much less dignified way then her mentor. He briefly noticed she was the same height as him but he didn't see how it mattered. She walked right in front of him and glanced at him up and down, most likely doing the same thing he just did before she looked up at his face. She snorted, which made him very curious as to if this girl was the princess or not. "Hey shorty," she said with a smirk.

Menma twitched. His witty nature couldn't let that blow to his pride happen. He smirks back, "Hey tomato." he said as the cocky look on her face disappeared to be replaced with an angry look.

She raised her fist high in the air. "Don't call girls names!" she shouted at him as she swung down attempting to hit him over the head and beat some manners into him. Although, for Menma the swing was slow, very slow. He stepped around the swing and stood to the girl's side as she hit nothing but air making her stumble forwards.

She gained her footing as she turned and glared at him in a way that made her even cuter in his opinion. "You missed, Tomato- _chaan_ " he mocked, drawing out the chan in an attempt to rile her up. It worked. She flushed red with embarrassment as the boy smirked. "Now you really look like a tomato," he spoke as she ran at him again trying to hit him. He got a predatory smirk on his face as he took out one of his hatchets and held it by the back of the blade, making it to where the handle was facing out. He didn't notice the way the men with swords tensed when he brought out his weapon.

He tapped her on the forehead with the end of the handle making her rub her forehead in irritation. She growled as she lunged at him again and he slid to the left. While she ran past him he poked her in the back of her head this time with the handle as she stumbled forward even more from the poke. This continued for a little while longer and Menma could gladly say he was having fun.

"Menma!" barked his father as Menma immediately stiffened and faced his father with his hatchet already back in place and his hands by his side. Everyone who didn't know the boy were shocked at his serious shinobi-like reaction. Most shinobi didn't react like that, especially not that quickly. Kushina took advantage of the fact he was distracted and lunged at him with a fist cocked back.

She swung but instead of dodging Menma grabbed her fist and pinned it behind her back as he stood her in front of him. He held both of her arms to her sides as they stood in front of his father. By now some were blanching at the fact he had just made her be respectful. Kushina tried to wiggle out of his grip but he held her firmly in place.

She thought she might bruise from the force he held her with but when she glanced back she noticed his face. His face was the epitome of seriousness and he seemed like the guards around her palace at home. She continued watching in amazement as the boy kept a solid straight face while still holding her there. His father seemed satisfied before he turned around and greeted Mito and exchanged words.

Menma let Kushina go as she held her forearms gingerly. "Sorry," he said as she glanced back at him and noticed a soft and caring look on his face. "For the record, I think you're rather cute but you insulted me so I decided to insult you back," he said with a smile as she flushed but for an entirely different reason this time. No one had ever called her cute before. Her servants had called her beautiful and other things like that but it didn't have the same effect from when he said it. He was sincere and she knew from the look on his face. He had a light flush of his own on his face showing his slight embarrassment.

"You don't look too bad either," she mumbled as he flushed an even darker red of embarrassment.

Mikasa glanced at the two children and smiled as she saw their blushes. She knew they would probably get along perfectly fine.

Menma glanced up and noticed all the adults were focused on his father and the lady with buns. He grabs Kushina's hand lightly as he remembered how he had hurt her last time. She glanced up but he held a finger to his lips to silence her as she nodded in understanding before he turned slightly and dashed off with Kushina in tow.

They ran for a few minutes before they reached the main street of Konoha were most of the stores were and the main street also branched off into the clan compounds. "What kind of food do you like?" he asked as she quickly beamed and smiled brightly before darting forward making him follow due to them still holding hands. They arrived in front of a ramen stand and he raised an eyebrow at the odd food before turning to his right and seeing the wild happy look on her face. He sighed as he realized she was in love with ramen. It could be worse he mused, it could be Unagi, he hated eel.

He let himself be pulled into the stand and they both sat on a stool at the counter of the ramen shop. They sat there for not more than a moment before someone came up to the counter and saw Menma. "Senju-sama! Welcome to Ichiraku ramen what can I get the both of you?" he asked with a bright grin at the fact Menma was eating there.

Menma turned to look at Kushina as she started rambling her order which he found was a long list of food, 5 bowls of ramen and all of them were different kinds. He didn't know how she could eat that much of the stuff and not be fat. He assumed it was because of training. The young boy left a moment later with their orders, leaving Menma with Kushina. He decided to ask the question that had been bugging him since he saw her. "So, is that Bun lady your mom?" he asks as Kushina blinks at the statement 'Bun lady' before giggling.

"Bun lady?" she asks as Menma flushes a small pink in embarrassment. "Yeah that's my mom, her names Mito," she said as Menma nodded before sticking his head back up.

"Is your dad with you guys?" he asks as Kushina's face drops. Menma had seen that kind of face before, he had seen plenty of kids who had lost parents or brothers and they wore a face that was eerily similar to Kushina's. He gave the hand he was still holding a reassuring squeeze. "Sorry about your dad," he said grimly as she sadly nodded while tightening her hold on his hand a little.

Menma wasn't good in this kind of situation so he settled for nothing but holding her hand. He waited with Kushina for the ramen. He himself hadn't ordered any but Kushina had. Soon enough, the order arrived and Kushina lost all thoughts of sadness as she dived into her ramen, letting go of his hand in the process. He missed holding her hand but just thought of it as nerved as he reached down and gripped the handle on one of his hatchets.

Kushina continued eating as Menma watched her in a morbid fascination. He had never seen someone eat like that and it was shocking and he realized he should be grossed out but he wasn't. If anything, it was somewhat appealing that she felt comfortable enough to eat around him like that. She finished rather quickly and sat back while rubbing her stomach contentedly.

He suddenly had a thought. "Hey are you staying with my family or are you staying with your clan?" he asked as she turned to him and gained a thoughtful look on her face. She ended up shrugging making him facefault. She noticed him gripping the handle of his hatchet and raised an eyebrow. "What kind of weirdo uses those as weapons?" she questions as Menma scowls at her before taking out both of his hatchets and showing them to her. She notices the wood seems strange for wood, kind of like a darker wood you see when it is really strong. She also noticed the blades were rather dark, meaning they were most probably chakra metal like her mother had told her.

He motions for her to follow him as they walk outside of the ramen shop and to the clan compounds. It was a somewhat quiet walk and Menma had returned his hatchets to their holsters as he walks. Kushina reaches forward and clasps one of his hands in hers. He doesn't even react and simply squeezes her hand in acknowledgment. She likes the feel of his hands they were soft yet firm at the same time, and they provided a warm feeling she couldn't explain.

They continued to walk through the streets hand in hand until they reached the Uchiha compound and walked through the gate as Menma gave a nod to the guard before they passed through. They weaved through the streets as most greeted him with an Uchiha-sama and others smiled at him. Most were slightly confused by the redhead making her tighten her hold on him in reassurance under the gaze as he squeezed back.

They finally made it to his house, it was a massive building in the middle of the Uchiha compound signifying its position and meaning as the Clan heads. Menma went around it and to the backyard where there was a small pond, trees, stumps, and a dirt clearing in the middle of it all. It was a training ground Menma always went to because it had water, earth, and a dry area for fire, and wood for his Mokuton. Menma walked into the middle of the clearing before turning around to an awed Kushina.

She lived on an island so space was rare and training grounds weren't that big usually and he had a massive one. She noticed him stop and stopped with him as she looked up into his brown eyes. "Do you train?" he asked as she nodded. He smiled slightly at the fact he wasn't marrying a civilian. "What do you know?" he questioned as she smiled in pride before running over and walking up the tree. He blinked. "Is that all?" he asked as she frowned at the way he said it.

"Bet you can't do any better!" she exclaimed with a cocky smile which was immediately erased when he walked over and stood on the pond. She gaped at the fact she lived on an island and no one taught her how to do that. She sprinted down the tree to the edge of the pond and looked at him with wide eyes. "Teach me!" she shouted at him as he sighed before making a follow motion with his head as he walked into the house with Kushina on his heels.

He got to the armory room in the basement and walked in as Kushina tried to follow only to be stopped. She was stopped by an invisible wall. "Umm A little help!" she exclaimed as Menma turned and looked at her be stopped by a light blue chakra wall. "Only Uchiha's can enter. I will be out in a moment," he said as he walked into the room as she stood there.

She huffed while crossing her arms. She couldn't believe she was forced to just stand here in a dark hallway, how is this going to help her walk on water anyway? She continued to angrily fume in her head for a few minutes before Menma returned with a pouch and a kunai holster, she noticed both were full. The kunai holster filled with of course kunai while the pouch was filled with two scrolls, a few shurikens, and a roll of gauze.

She looked up at him with a blank stare. "How is this supposed to help me walk on water?" she asked with a sneer. He frowned slightly at her rude tone.

"Walking on water will help you be a ninja and so will these and I refuse to help you if you aren't going to know the basics," he said with an almost lecturing look on his face. Kushina realized he was right but her stubbornness made her stick her tongue out at him before putting the pouch on her sash when she noticed its clip. But the kunai holster had no such thing.

Menma realized her confusion and kneeled down while taking the gauze out of her pouch and putting the kunai holster against her bare thigh before wrapping the gauze around it and her thigh before tying it off at the end and nodded with satisfaction at how well he had done it.

Kushina blushed as he held her bare thigh but he did not seem to notice. She luckily got her blush under control by the time he finished and she noticed he had tied it at the perfect length for her to reach it.

He smiled at how she actually somewhat looked ready now. He put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention before leading her back upstairs and out back.

He took out one hatchet and stood there with it hanging loosely by his side. "Okay, I am going to see how good you by seeing your kunai skills. I am not going to go easy on you, however, this will be a melee only battle." he finished as Kushina nodded with a big smile at the chance to get revenge on him for embarrassing her earlier.

"3,2,1 Go," spoke Menma as Kushina ran at him with a battle yell. She didn't even get a quarter of the way there before Menma was in front of her. She was so shocked she did not even react as he raised his hatchet and swung at her kunai, easily batting it out of her hand making it fly away. She now had no weapon and before she could draw another his hatchet was her throat. "1-0" he spoke calmly making her pout. "Again," he said as he walked away back to his starting position.

"3,2,1 Go," he said again as this time Kushina tried to throw the kunai at him. He was around halfway to her by the time it left her hand and he simply ducked under the slow throw and was again right in front of her with a hatchet to her throat again, marking the end. "2-0, again," he spoke before walking back to his spot. It continued like this for the next hour in the same pattern.

Somewhere in the middle Kushina had almost knicked him with a kunai so now he was using both hatchets and she stood no chance at all. After that hour the adults had finally found the two children and had come across the scene of Menma standing above Kushina with a slight sweat to his brow and Kushina on the floor, pouring sweat. The field was littered with kunai and Menma had a single small cut on his forearm but other than that he was perfectly fine. Kushina was completely wound-free it seemed she had only tired herself out.

"Your son must be rather strong to beat Kushi-chan like that," spoke Mito as she watched Kushina tiredly threaten Menma as he smiled down at her.

"We are proud of him," spoke Hashirama with a proud smile. "Even though he is great with them he doesn't use jutsu that much and has become a weapons specialist of sorts." continued the brown-haired man.

"Would you mind if I had him spar with one of my men?" asked the Uzumaki queen making both father and mother snap their head to her. "I could have a sword specialist of my own fight him, see his skill level," she said as she looked at the two.

"I don't-" started Hashirama only for Mikasa to cover his mouth with her hand.

"You may," she spoke as Mito smiled lightly before nodding.

"Raito!" she commanded as a red-haired man with a katana on his hip appeared. "Spar with the boy, only use your sword." she finished as the man nodded before shunshining down to the field from the deck. All three of the adults watched with interest as the man approached the two.

Menma glanced up only to see a red-haired man swinging down on him with his sword. Menma's eyes widened before quickly bending over Kushina's body and taking the blow to the back. It struck true and cut from his right shoulder to his left hip in a deep gash. Kushina watched in mute horror at the boy hunched over her with blood dripping down his arms. His face was fixed in a grimace as his 5-year-old body tried to fight through the pain. Menma finally stood up as everyone remained stock still in shock and horror. Mikasa was about to start lashing out and killing this 'Raito' but she got stopped dead by Menma on accident.

Menma growled at the man while everyone looked on in shock. No one had expected that. They had expected him to dodge and the man would not try to hit Kushina of course. "Why didn't you dodge?" asked the man in confusion.

Menma grunted in pain as moving his right shoulder was now extremely painful. "Can't let you hit Tomato-chan," he spoke through gritted teeth before standing up straight. He quickly worked through the pain and threw one hatchet forward at extreme speeds and accuracy. The hatchet hit true as the man barely blocked it from it hitting his face.

The man wasn't expecting the boy to hit him in the side with the other hatchet and soon he had a hatchet buried in his shoulder. The man dropped to the ground with a scream of pain as Menma ripped it back out before staggering forward and falling face first.

Hashirama was on the field in moments healing his son with his hands over the wound that was now gushing blood. The wound was 3 inches deep but it spread all the way from his left shoulder to his hip bone. Hashirama stopped the bleeding and completely patched up the wound in around a minute but it would still scar over and he was angry about the fact his 5-year-old son already had a scar, he had stopped the clan wars to make sure children didn't get injured.

He moved over and started healing the man while Mikasa took Menma into her arms before walking off to the house with the boy in her arms. She passed Mito on the way and stared at her with the most deadly glare to ever surface earth. "Control your shinobi." she got out through gritted teeth before continuing into the house to put the boy to bed.

A shocked Kushina lay on the ground. The pain in her heart from the guild was simply overwhelming and she felt like she was suffocating. The guilt was building up in her at the fact he got hurt because he had to help her. He had gotten severely hurt and it had been all her fault. She dashed to the house and ran with all the speed she had.

"Kushina-" Mito tried to put her hand on Kushina's shoulder but the girl shoved her off before continuing her sprint to the house and slammed the door behind her. Mito was sad her daughter was so mad at her because of what happened and she decided to turn her anger on Raito. She knew he didn't expect the boy to stand there and she knew she wouldn't have but that doesn't mean it was excusable.

Kushina walked up the stairs to where she assumed the rooms were. She saw one door open and glanced inside to see Menma on his bed but couldn't really see him due to his mother sitting between them in a chair next to the bed. She didn't know if she deserved to be in there because she got him hurt so she stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "Come inside Kushina-chan," spoke Mikasa as Kushina's eyes slightly widened at being caught before walking forward into the room.

When she caught sight of his scar on his back she quickly teared up. "I-I'm S-so s-s-sorry i-it's my f-fault he got h-hurt-" she fumbled with her words until Mikasa quickly pulled the hysterical girl into a hug. She rubbed the girls head and back as she cried into her chest. She stayed like this for a little while until the girl reduced to sniffling every now and then and she pulled the girl away as she held her head in her hands. She wiped away the girl's tears as she smiled at her.

"It isn't your fault the baka didn't think about himself. He's just like his father in that area, always putting others before himself. He chose to do that and we both think it was a stupid choice but it was his." she said as Kushina still looked uncertain but nodded nonetheless and turned back around and faced Menma's back. She frowned as she grabbed his hand again and squeezed it as if trying to tell him she's here.

Mikasa smiled softly as she walked away. 'They are going to get along just fine.' she thought as she out of the room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Menma woke up in the middle of the night and felt an immense soreness in his back. He tried to get up but groaned in pain and flopped back down. Then he remembered what had happened the other day and reached behind him and felt the long scar on his back. The skin there felt strange. Soft, yet rough at the same time.

He felt something in his hand and flipped onto his back when he noticed it didn't hurt too bad. He thanked his father's sage healing abilities for that and looked to the side of his bed and instantly smiled at the image. Kushina was there on her knees at the side of his bed with her head lying on the bed itself and her hands holding his one.

He reached over with a bit of difficulty and awkwardly put her into bed next to him. She immediately curled into him as a source of heat and grabbed his hand in her sleep again as he brought his arm over her and she held onto his hand. He smiled before shutting his eyes to go back to sleep. He shuddered suddenly when he realized how mad his parents were going to be and tightened his hold on Kushina. He hoped she stayed with them 'cause this felt really nice.

This was the scene Mikasa came to in the morning, Menma holding Kushina while sleeping. However, Kushina was awake as she stared down at Menma's hand while playing with his fingers and a smile on her face. Mikasa smirked at the cute scene and she was sure she was going to tease Kushina endlessly about it. "Having fun?" asked Mikasa with her Sharingan activated so she could remember this scene.

Kushina blushed a deep cherry red, making her actually look like a tomato much to Mikasa's amusement. Kushina started to try and sputter an excuse as Mikasa finally couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a chuckle as she walked up to them. "I'm not mad Kushina-chan, you are married to him after all," she said as Kushina continued to blush and simply nodded shakily. Mikasa was glad she had gotten a daughter-in-law like Kushina there were worse types of girls out there and Kushina was so cute and easy to tease.

"Want to go take a shower?" asked Mikasa as Kushina seemed thoughtful for a moment before shrugging and starting to get out Menma's embrace. As soon as his arm was removed he placed it back around her and pushed her deeper into his chest making her blush return full-force as Menma buried his head in her red hair. Mikasa smiled softly down at the girl and poked her little button nose. "Maybe later," she spoke before walking off and shutting the door behind her.

Once she was gone Kushina turned around and buried her head into Menma's chest as she smiled in bliss. She closed her eyes and simply let herself slowly fall to sleep to the sound of his heart as she listened to its gentle thumping. She rubbed her cheek against his chest as she let the darkness claim her with one last thought.

'Maybe this won't be so bad.'

* * *

 **This is the start of Menma Chronicles. My future plans for this is to evolve it into, Menma and Kushina have a child and call it Minato then Minato finds someone and they have Naruto and that will be the cycle. This is going to be a very long project and I would be surprised if it gets done by 2020. I hope I finish this story because I like the potential it has and it is a unique twist to everything else.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The reason Mikasa didn't use the Mangekyou to control Kyuubi is, since she hasn't tried to, she doesn't know that can happen. And, all the time she would have been spending studying the Mangekyou abilities, was spent with Hashirama. So, she only knows Susano'o at this point in time. They know the Mokuton can affect Tailed-Beasts but that doesn't change the fact they don't have the ability to seal it without Mito.**

* * *

Menma's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was red. He blinked and tried to move his arm, only to find it stuck in the hold of something firm. He blinked as he looked down at the red lump and discovered it to be a girl his age in his arms, holding his hand in between both of hers. Then, the memories hit him like a sack of bricks as he groaned slightly from the knowledge of soreness in his back. He turned his gaze back down to the peaceful Kushina in his arms and smiled lightly. He barely knew the girl but for some reason he had protected her with his own body, he then used his free hand and tentatively rubbed the scar on his back. He couldn't see it but he could feel the skin that had mended itself together and where it met and to him, it felt like touching a piece of cloth not a piece of flesh.

He realized if his parents caught them in this position they would probably be pretty cross with him, so while blushing, he slowly pried himself out of her grip. As soon as he took his hand out of her's she let out a whine. For Menma it was adorable when he heard the cute little whine that she didn't even mean to do. She instantly missed the warmth, and in her sleep tried to reach out for it and grab it and keep it in her arms. He smiled lightly again before heading over to his dresser and getting some clothes before taking a shower. He figured it would be a good idea to try and clean himself off after all the sweat and blood he poured yesterday. When the water hit his scar it made him stiffen slightly at the foreign feeling of it hitting him but not at the same time.

It was kind of like when someone touches your hair, you can feel it but you really can't feel what's touching it just that something is. He shook off the strange feeling before continuing and then finishing his shower. He walked out while drying his hair and his usual garb on. He didn't have his hatchets but he didn't currently know where they are so he left the issue for now and continued to walk down the stairs. He saw his father and mother eating breakfast and his mother was talking to the long-haired man about something Menma couldn't hear. He had one time tried to comb his hair like his father's but his hair simply wanted to stay like his mother's and bounced back up whenever he tried.

He walked over and gave his Kaa-chan a kiss on the cheek before going to the stove to get some leftovers. "So, how was your sleep Menma-kun?" asked Mikasa as both she and his father kept straight faces but on the inside, they were howling in laughter at the light blush that came over the boy's face. "F-fine," he got out as he sat down with a light blush dusting his cheeks. Mikasa and Hashirama both nodded as if they were satisfied with the answer. Mikasa's brilliant strategic mind waited and watched until Menma took a sip of his milk. "So how was sleeping with your wife?" she asked as Menma spat out all the milk over the table as Hashirama and Mikasa finally let out their laughs at the poor boy's plight.

"Y-You Knew!" he exclaimed as he glared at them, blush full force as Hashirama and Mikasa simply continued to laugh. They finally brought it down to the occasional chuckle as Mikasa got up to put up her dishes along with Hashirama's. Menma pouted as he ate his food in grumpy silence. Mikasa walked over and ruffled Menma's hair while letting out another chuckle at his expression. "She is your soon-to-be wife Menma-kun, it is simply natural to be close with the one you're married, like me and your father." she gestured to said man as he nodded at her words before getting up as well. Hashirama pecked Mikasa on the lips before shunshining away to the Hokage tower in a flourish of leaves.

Mikasa walked out the door as well, leaving Menma alone in the house with a sleeping Kushina upstairs. He decided to do what he did best when bored and went outside to train, and hopefully find his hatchets.

 **3 hours later** we find Menma training against Mikasa's clone with the creator herself nowhere in sight. Menma continued to try and hit the chakra construct with his hatchets in a flurry of blows but they were all simply blocked by the massive War Fan. He was still trying to master his hatchet fighting style but it was hard to use a weapon that there were no styles for and make the first ever style of it. He was almost done with it but he still needed a third counter-attack and fourth follow-up attack before he could simply loop the style and make it into an official style.

He lept back panting from the taller opponent as she rested her gunbai onto her shoulder as Menma glared up at her. "Now Menma-kun that-" whatever it was going to say next was cut off by a random whip of water striking through the being and leaving a dust cloud. Menma was about to be alarmed but he then saw Tobirama standing nearby and instantly grinned. He doubted his mother was far, and as he finished that thought, Mikasa came flying onto the field, Gunbai and scythe in hand as she looked around for intruders. When she saw it was Tobirama she simply scowled and resealed the weapons in her wrists before crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here Tobirama," she spoke harshly as said man simply kept her gaze with his indifferent one. Menma liked his uncle a lot, he reminded him of his mother on her mean days but he was almost always like that and he never treated him like a kid and held back. The man simply didn't care if you were young or old, he would destroy you and Menma loved it. The man was what a Shinobi dreamed to be, ruthless, cold, and never showing fear. He also made pretty cool water tricks in Menma's opinion.

"I came to train Menma," he stated just as indifferently as his gaze. If possible, her scowl deepened even more at the answer and she now looked like she was downright frowning. "I've got it." she basically ground out through her gritted teeth. Tobirama wasn't fazed by the stronger woman and if he was, he didn't show it and simply responded to her question with a very logical and Tobirama-like response.

"The boy needs more than someone simply blocking his hits and need to be hit back." he finished his statement and if one were to look at Mikasa right now they would probably try and get as far away as possible. Tobirama was not one of those people though and pushed on when he saw her about to respond. "I understand he was hurt yesterday and that was a valuable learning experience for him, to not get hit and I am sure he will think twice about being hit in the future." he continued as Mikasa fumed in place. She didn't want to hit Tobirama because Hashirama would be mad at her, but his face looked so hittable.

"Um, Kaa-chan?" asked a small voice to the side as Mikasa brought her gaze to the boy standing to the side as the two adults argued. "I want Tobi-Oji to train me. I like your training but, Tobi-Oji hits back and your clone doesn't." he finished off kind of meekly as Mikasa held her angry face for a few more moments before letting out a huff and storming off to go destroy something if Menma was correct. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the white-haired man.

"She'll be fine, no-one wants to fight her when she's mad. Let's begin." and before Menma even registered the words, he was launched back by a foot to the gut.

* * *

Kushina walked down the halls in the large house and looked at all the things she didn't see the last time she was in the building. She noticed all of the pictures of Dark-haired men who she assumed was Mikasa's family and then she would occasionally see Mikasa herself in some of the photos. She had woken up a little while ago and after freaking out before realizing where she was, she got a shower and was now simply roaming the empty house. She hadn't seen any photos of non-Uchiha and found it a little weird they had no family photos or anything, the Uzumaki were all about family so everywhere you went you saw family photos but here there was nothing.

She continued to ponder on her thoughts until she found the back door and walked out to see a man in blue armor fighting Menma. Her first reaction had been to try and help but then she realized the man was Hashirama Senju's brother. She watched as Menma narrowly dodged a bullet of water as he threw one hatchet at the man. He had caught it but Menma had followed up the throw with slicing at his midsection nearly moments later. Tobirama was not as strong as he is for no reason though and brought down the boy's own hatchet to block the blow.

Menma backed off when Tobirama clashed the weapons together as he knew he wouldn't win a strength match with the bigger man. He went through two handseals before holding the Tiger sign in front of him. **"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"** the boy then spat out a ball of flame as big as a small house. Tobirama countered with his own water ball and the two jutsu countered each other and all that was left was mist and no one could see anyone.

Tobirama then appeared above Menma with a blow to the back of the head with a punch, sending the child flying forward. Menma landed with a groan as he tried to get up only to instantly fall back down from dizziness. Tobirama dusted himself off and looked at Kushina who had watched the fight with an open gaping mouth. "I assume you are Menma's fiancee?" he questioned the girl as she eeped slightly from the sudden voice. Tobirama had sensed her when she walked out but hadn't said anything as he had been busy with Menma. He would admit, the boy was getting much better but, he wasn't near strong enough. Maybe when he activated his Sharingan and upgraded his Mokuton then he would probably be unbeatable, but until then the boy was a common Shinobi, a prodigy Shinobi, but common nonetheless.

"H-Hai." the girl got out as Tobirama swept his gaze over the young redhead. She started to fidget nervously as the man's analytical gaze ran over her. She felt a sweat appear on the back of her neck as the man turned his gaze away. She sighed in relief and watched the man walk up to Menma, she then followed what he did. "You would be much stronger with your Sharingan," he said calmly as Menma sighed on the ground.

"I know." he bit out. He wished he had activated it already so he could fight better with his hatchets but it still hasn't appeared. Tobirama crouched down near the boy and whispered in his ear so Kushina wouldn't hear. "If you had the Sharingan you would be able to protect her much better," he said as Menma instantly flicked his gaze to the girl on the side. It was a bit blurry but he could see her well enough. He didn't know why, but he didn't want anything bad, anytime soon to happen to her.

Tobirama stood back to his full height and turned on his heel. "I will let you two catch up, our training is done for the day." said the man as he disappeared in a water shunshin. Kushina walked over to the nearby Menma and kneeled next to him. The boy himself continued to clutch his head to stop everything from spinning, the pain hadn't hurt as bad as the disorientation that followed. He heard a sniffle which made him pause in his inner groanings to hear it better.

There, he heard it again another sniffle and the sound of rubbing if he heard right. He turned his head slightly and cracked open an eye to see Kushina crying. He didn't know what to do, so he sat up a bit hesitantly and looked at Kushina who kept her head bowed and refused to look at him. He sighed and reached up a hand to tilt her chin up and make her face him. "Whats wrong Tomato-chan?" he asked the girl in front of him as she continued to cry.

"I-I got you h-hurt yesterday because I-I was w-weak." she got out as she broke into sobs at the end. Menma was shocked, to say the least, she thought it was he fault he decided to protect her? He actually got slightly angry that she was trying to blame herself for this. He tightened his grip on her chin and forced her to look back up at him. She shut her eyes as if she didn't deserve to even look at him.

"KUSHINA!" he thundered at her as she snapped her eyes open in fear. Menma just didn't know what do right now, he felt angry that she was blaming herself and he felt sad that it was because of him she was feeling that. He simply decided to hug her so he wrapped both arms around her shoulders and brought her tight to his chest. From how he was half laying down, half sitting up it turned into her somewhat laying her upper body on his as her legs dangled to the side.

She sobbed into his shirt as he continued to hold her. Somewhere in the middle, he started running his hands through her crimson hair as she cried. This continued for around 2 minutes before she stopped crying and it simply became sniffles every now and then. "I don't blame you at all, I decided to take that hit and it wasn't your fault you were there. If anything, it was my fault for not simply blocking the blow, but all I could think about was protect Tomato-chan," he said softly as she stopped sniffling and now there was silence through the area.

Kushina couldn't believe he was so willing to protect her and wrapped her arms around his midsection as a sort of thank you hug. "Thank you for protecting your Tomato," she said while blushing at the nickname as Menma laughed under her. "Anytime." he murmured into her hair as they continued laying there in peace. "Wanna train?" asked Menma as Kushina shot up like a rocket, with a grin on her face.

"Sure-" whatever else she was going to say was cut off by a black-gloved hand covering her mouth and another gripping her waist tightly. She tried to scream into the hand but it only came out as a muffled yelp, but Menma heard it from his closeness and shot up, all dizziness was forgotten as he took in the situation.

10 Iwa ANBU stood in front of him, one holding Kushina in the middle of all of them and the other nine standing around her with their weapons drawn. Menma growled and reached for his hatchets only to grip air. Panic swept through him as he saw them a little ways away from where Tobirama left them. He growled again and simply slipped into the Senju fighting stance as he glared at the 8 men and two women. "Let her go," he growled out through gritted teeth as all the porcelain masks stared back at him blankly.

"We got his attention, kill the girl." said what he assumed was the leader as a ball of ice formed in his gut. The person holding her took one hand from her waist and took out a kunai. They brought it to her neck as a little drop of blood dripped from the cut. Menma saw pure red and time seemed to slow down as he watched the drop of blood drop to the floor in agonizingly slow time. Before he knew what he was doing, he raised both hands into the Ram Hand Sign and shouted out words he had never even heard.

 **"MOKUTON: DAISOJU!"** he screamed as he poured every drop of chakra into the technique. Roots as thick as tree trunks ripped through the ground and before any of them could react, started piercing right through all of the ANBU in the back and they spiraled up as the bodies stuck to the top like ornaments.

It was all over in a matter of moments as Menma stood there with his Mangekyou Sharingan, and Kushina laid hidden in the blood. Menma didn't see her anywhere as the blood camouflaged her and his Mangekyou had activated itself from the grief he was feeling of losing her. Menma stood there, surrounded by massive wooden roots that had Iwa nin pinned to the top like stars and a river of blood around him. From the mental stress of losing Kushina, the chakra loss, and the physical strain of summoning those roots, he fell face first into the blood as only one thought ran through his mind.

 _"Tomato-chan..."_

* * *

Hashirama arrived at the scene not 10 seconds later after having felt the natural chakra surge and he knew only he and Menma could do something like that so he had immediately darted over to see his son's progress in training Mokuton but this wasn't what he expected. Men with Rock symbols on their masks hung 60 feet in the air, suspended by massive trunks of wood in their gut as they all seemed as if falling down but they weren't moving. Their blood had run down the wood and now the wood was a dark red color from all of the blood and there was blood all around the area, soaking the old earthen ground with the blood of Iwa shinobi.

He noticed the dome in the middle of all of this and walked through the blood and put a hand on the wood. He was further shocked when the wood didn't budge to his commands. He put both hands on it and the wood slightly cracked from the strain but Hashirama stood their, his face scrunched up in concentration with sweat leaking from his brow as he tried with all of his might to move the strong wood. It was so rich in chakra and the wood seemed as if it was ancient and because of that, it was near impossible for him to move. He let out a growl of frustration and activated his Sage mode as the tattoos spread over his face and his eyes gained a dark green color as opposed to their natural brown.

He put both hands on the wood this time, and the wood steadily groaned as it peeled back at the pace of a snail. Most of the village had now felt the immense chakra in the area from his sage mode and Mikasa and several other ninjas had arrived at the scene of Hashirama standing outside of a dome of wood, trying to break into the wood. Mikasa had easily seen all of the damage but had assumed it was him so she walked up to him and furrowed her brow in confusion as she watched the man try so hard to get inside. "What are you doing? And why'd you kill those ninjas?" she asked again as Hashirama backed off of the wood and leaned on the dome with his forearms.

"Wasn't... me" he got out from in between pants as Mikasa snapped her head to him, eyes wide as she watched the brown-haired man heave out air on the dome. "Menma... inside." he got out as he put his hands back against the wood and slowly peeled it back again, now the wood was parted enough to fit about a katana's blade through and Hashirama felt like he was going to pass out. This was unbelievable for him as he had never found a wood this tough or resistant to his Mokuton. It felt like he had barely learned his Mokuton and could barely do anything.

"WELL GET HIM OUT!" she screamed at him as Hashirama growled at her. This took her back as she had never heard him be so angry at her, he was always peaceful and nice, loving. Not growling and angry.

"I'm... Trying!" he shouted at her as she noticed the sage marks on his face and the sweat pouring down his face. She flicked her gaze to the dome and noticed how filled with chakra it was, hell it didn't even really look like wood. It was such a dark green, more similar to a leaf then wood itself. "Back off," she told him as he turned his blurry gaze to her as he almost passed out on the spot. "I got this," she said as he tiredly nodded before slumping to the side and falling against her.

She caught him and picked him up before taking him to the side and laying him down about 30 feet away. She turned to the 90-110 shinobi in front of her as she pointed to the dome of wood. "MY SON AND KUSHINA UZUMAKI ARE IN THAT DOME. HASHIRAMA CAN'T BREAK IT SO WE WILL!" she shouted as they all became somewhat panicked at the fact Hashirama couldn't get through but followed her orders all the same. Soon, a barrage of fire, earth, water, lightning, and wind jutsu started barraging the dome and after about one minute everyone ceased their jutsu and someone blew a light wind jutsu to clear away the smoke, the dome wasn't even dented.

"What!"

"What is this?"

"How do we beat it?"

Questions ran through the crowd as everyone watched wide-eyed at the wood that beat every single jutsu thrown at it. Mikasa let a growl of anger reach her as she activated her Mangekyou for the first time in a few solid years. **"Susano'o!"** she yelled as a massive blue figure rose with four arms and two swords. She swung both wicked looking swords down on the dome in her anger as she tried to destroy it completely and breach through to her child. The wood responded by shooting her back as if she was a bouncing ball and her blades literally bounced off.

The pin-drop silence was heard as everyone watched the wood that was stronger than Hashirama's by leaps and bounds and could only ponder how strong Menma would be when he grew up. Mikasa let out a scream of anger as she swung and swung and swung down on the dome. Every time the blades bounced back as the wood simply denied her entrance. Eventually, Mikasa gave up as she collapsed to the ground, the Susano'o deactivating with her as she kneeled in front of the dome with tears streaming down her eyes.

She then just wanted the dome to go away so she could see her son, and her thoughts turned her prayers into reality as the word slipped from her mouth before she registered it. **"Amaterasu!"** she screamed as a stream of a black flame shot from her eye at the wooden dome. She watched in wonder as the flames sat there, slowly chewing through the wood as she watched in wonder at the black flames and their intensity. She watched as the flames finally got through the wood after a palpable minute and she hopped right through the hole they had made, as the flames continued to eat the entire dome.

She arrived at the sight of Kushina kneeling over an unconscious Menma with his head in her hands. She continued to stroke his hair as she looked at Mikasa in confusion. "Why didn't Hashirama-sama simply part the wood?" she asked the dark-haired woman as Mikasa simply lunged over and hugged Menma tight. She sat there, hugging him as tears ran down her face in relief as she hugged him as tight as possible. Soon, Mito came over and grabbed up Kushina, hugging her as well as the girl simply stayed there, confused as to why everyone was overreacting so much.

* * *

A man stood in the shadows as he watched the past few minutes happen. "It worked, the future of Konoha is in good hands." was all the figure said before walking off into the brush and retreating to their own area. They had seen the whole fight and was shocked, to say the least, he didn't know if the boy activated his Sharingan, but with the strength of his wood at the least, he would be able to easily beat anyone once trained.

* * *

Dark eyes fluttered open as Menma looked around in confusion as he didn't remember going into his room, and then the memories hit and his eyes gained a dead and expressionless look in them as he simply stared down at his hands as if in a trance. Tears ran down his face as his Mangekyou morphed into his eyes and the form of what seemed a three-bladed shuriken took place but Menma didn't notice or care. He could only look down at his hands that had summoned the wood that had impaled the girl. In Menma's mind, he had killed Kushina along with the man who took her and she was dead because of him.

"I did that..." he mumbled as he continued leaking tears. He quickly sniffed and wiped away the tears, his face was replaced with a face of pure Uchiha anger as he wiped away at his tears angrily as he jumped out of bed and ran down the hall. He ran down the stairs and ran right up to his mother. She had been making a breakfast for a still bedridden Hashirama. "I need a Shadow Clone!" he shouted at her as she looked into his eyes. His Mangekyou and Sharingan had deactivated but his Uchiha rage hadn't, she saw the familiar anger she saw everyone in her family possess. She didn't want to know why he had that anger but she knew whatever she said wouldn't get through to him so she simply made him the Kage Bunshin and the boy ran back outside as the Clone shunshin'd after him.

The clone took out its gunbai and was just about to start talking but Menma quickly ran right at her, a flurry of blade flying around him as he tried his absolute hardest to hit her. The clone actually found itself having difficulties keeping up but she eventually pushed him back enough for her to say something. He beat her to it as he growled hard, "Activate your Sharingan!" he yelled at her while activating his own. Mikasa didn't have any time to sort through her shock before he was on her again, a flurry of an ax in his hands as he swung mercilessly on her as if he was more beast than man.

It seemed his anger made him much stronger and Menma's attacks gained strength the angrier he got and Mikasa actually found herself having to try and hit back with the gunbai. Menma flipped right over her head and swung down on her exposed neck. Mikasa blocked the fierce attack but she wasn't expecting the hatchet that followed in an attack on her side. She dodged awkwardly, making her balance off and she leaned to her right and could only watch as Menma sent out a vicious kick that connected with the clones temple, dispelling it.

Menma stood there panting as he glared at the spot the clone used to occupy and could only think of how Tobirama was right, she was holding back on him so much and wasn't even trying. He let a growl come from the back of his throat as he ran to go find the said man. After running for about a minute he made it to the man's house and burst through the door, coming to the sight of Tobirama sipping some tea on the back porch. He didn't know how everyone could be so calm after Kushina died and his anger at the fact overwhelmed him as he drew both of his hatchets and ran at the man's back.

He jumped into a spiral as he raised both axes to the man's back and swung down hard. Tobirama simply jumped forward after having sensed, heard, and felt him a little while ago when he ran up to his house. He turned to talk to the boy civilly but three tomoe greeted him back as the boy ripped his hatchet's from the splintered wood and rushed the white-haired Senju. He swung down with reckless abandon on the white-haired Senju. Tobirama threw his teacup at the boy's head, hitting him smack dab in the forehead making him stop in his tracks.

The man hit him with a teacup, a teacup!? He looked up to see Tobirama chuckling at his misfortune and his Uchiha anger only saw that as degrading him and tormenting him, not as humor. "TAK ME **SERIOUSLY!"** he shouted as all humor was swept off Tobirama's face when the boy activated his Mangekyou. The humor was replaced with shock as the boy flew through hand seals and put both hands on the ground. **"Mokuton: MOKUSATSU SHIBARI NO JUTSU!"** the boy shouted as the dozens of trees surrounding them suddenly shot out long tentacles of wood that darted at Tobirama's position.

The man ducked and weaved around the strands of wood as they tried to restrain him. He didn't know how the boy learned this or why it was so strong but he didn't have the time to figure it out. And, if what he saw yesterday was relevant then this wood would be too strong to simply cut. So, he simply continued to dodge and duck and weave through the branches. The branches seemed like they never stopped as they curved around him constantly. Tobirama may be good after all of these years but there is only so much dodging a man can do and when the things trying to capture you are literally all around you, you will eventually get caught.

About 10 seconds later a wooden tentacle snagged his ankle and not a moment later he was completely bound up inside a wood cocoon where only his head was showing and his entire body was covered in the strands of wood. Menma stood up from his crouched position with sweat on his brow as he glared at the man suspended in the air by the branches. "Now what Menma-" Tobirama was cut off as Menma closed his fist and the branches tightened and the man exploded in a fountain of water.

Menma roared as he turned his gaze to behind him and saw Tobirama standing on the porch after having substituted with a water clone, not moments before. Menma was swaying in his spot from chakra exhaustion as Tobirama stared down the boy in front of him. If Tobirama knew one thing after battling hundreds of Uchiha's for years it was that they couldn't stand someone mocking him, so he assumed this would bring out a good reaction. "Come Menma, or are you too weak to fight me?" he taunted as the boy seemingly lost all of his exhaustion and formed the Ram hand sign.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK!" he screamed as he formed the Snake hand seal. **"MOKUTON: HOTEI NO JUTSU!"** and with those words, a massive wooden hand rose out of the ground behind Menma and darted towards the man. Tobirama dodged but his house was not nearly as lucky and the massive hand swept right through the building, obliterating the wooden structure and turning back around and swiping down on the man. It was a few feet above the man before it stopped.

Tobirama blinked in confusion as the hand started receding into the ground and now only his destroyed house and a hole in the ground remained as he turned his gaze to the unconscious Menma. He ran a hand through his long white locks as he sighed. He would have to tell Hashirama what he did and he knew he was not going to be happy, he did it for Konoha and that is all that matters. He walked over to the boy and picked him up in his arms before shunshining off to Mikasa's house where the Senju currently resided.

* * *

Mikasa was currently sitting next to Hashirama on the bed as he looked over the papers for Menma and Kushina's marriage. They would officially get married at 16 and would stay as fiancees until then. He was in the middle of reading the last bit at the end when he felt Tobirama arrive at the house. He wasn't as good as a sensor as his brother so he couldn't feel what he was feeling but his brother never visited this house unless it was life or death and he was slightly scared as to what his prideful brother deemed so important. He also noticed how Menma was in his arms so he might simply be delivering the boy after a hard training session. He was proven wrong when Tobirama knocked on their bedroom door.

Mikasa gained a confused look on her face when she knew no one who would be knocking on their bedroom door of all things at this time of day. "Come on Nii-san," said Hashirama as the door slid open to reveal Tobirama himself, much to Mikasa's further confusion. The man walked in and slid the door shut behind him as he walked right up to the foot of the bed and stood before the two strongest people in the Elemental Nations. "Why have you decided to grace us with your presence today?" asked a very sarcastic Mikasa from Hashirama's side as Tobirama turned his gaze to both of them.

"This is not a time for jokes at all," Tobirama said in a colder tone than usual as both Hashirama and Mikasa stopped their looks and laughs to give him their full attention. "I have never been one to beat around the bush so I will simply say it, Menma has the Sharingan and the Mangekyou Sharingan. He attacked me this morning and I sparred with him for a while and he destroyed my entire house." If they weren't shocked before then they were floored now. "He used two A-rank Mokuton jutsu on me and while the second one destroyed my house, the first one was much worse.

"He manipulated the trees to the point where they all became basically pure whips and they would fling around like wires, trying to ensnare me the whole time. I ended up dodging for around a minute before he caught me with the branches. Before I was able to ask him what he was doing, he made the wood constrict and if I hadn't substituted with a well-timed clone I would have been dead. He is not seeing reason at all right now and I believe he thinks something that isn't true. And...

"I am the reason for it," he said nervously as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of his neck and slowly slid down his neck to his back as he got to what he had been meaning to say. "I had 10 Konoha ANBU dress up as Iwa ANBU and attack Menma and Kushina last night to bring out his Sharingan, the result was stronger than I thought, he gained a Mokuton stronger than Hashirama's and a Mangekyou Sharingan." Not moments after he finished Mikasa flew at him in a flurry of kicks and punches that he nimbly dodged with all of his ability.

Mikasa tried to attack him again only for wood to hold her in place with her arms held at her sides and wood also holding her legs. She simply growled at both of the Senju in the room as she stood there, helpless. "Before we kill Tobirama, we need to focus on the fact Menma thinks something happened that didn't last night and we need to find out what." said the calm Hashirama, but you could hear the slight anger in his tone at Tobirama for what he did.

"He is unconscious right now so we can't ask him. We need to figure out what is wrong, so let us recap what has happened recently that has led to this happening. He was injured in the training accident, then he went out training with Kushina the next day. They were attacked by Tobirama's men, where Menma further used Mokuton to kill all of said ANBU. He woke up agitated and further proceeded to train ruthlessly and even take out Mikasa's Kage Bunshin.

"He then went to Tobirama and attacked with his Magekyou and Mokuton and destroyed his house and used multiple Mokuton jutsu he does not know. To learn of a jutsu without ever hearing it before... he must be in immense pain or anger to be able to do that. And, I thought the Mangekyou was gained from losing someone close Mikasa?" he questioned the woman next to him as she nodded slowly to confirm his words. Hashirama's head snapped up at that. "Has he seen Kushina since the attack?" he asked as all three of them quickly realized that Menma must think Kushina was killed in the attack. "Tobirama go get Kushina, Mikasa we will be near Menma until she arrives in case he wakes up, agreed?" he asked the other two occupants of the room as they all nodded before Tobirama disappeared in a water shunshin. Mikasa and Hashirama made their way to Menma's room and shut the door behind them.

Kushina for the past hour had been with her mother, training her Fuiinjutsu. They were in the middle of making an advanced Explosive tag when Tobirama knocked on their door, making Kushina slip and mess up the tag. "You are supposed to be able to work through any distraction." scolded Mito as Kushina huffed before going to the door. She slid it open to reveal the white-haired Senju.

"Tobirama-san?" asked the little girl in confusion since the man had never come to the Uzumaki district before and it was rather strange that he had done so. "Why are you here?" she questioned as Mito walked up behind the little girl as well, curious to the man's answer.

"Menma believes you died last night and is rather angry, we need to show him you are alive and well," he said as Kushina was already bolting out the door, running down the street to the Uchiha compound. Mito waved at the man when she saw his somewhat inquisitive look. He nodded in acknowledgment and shunshin'd off to the Uchiha house to save time.

Kushina was running down the streets, her face was set in panic as she tried to run as fast as possible to the Uchiha Clan Head's house so she could see Menma. She couldn't believe he thought she was dead, she was Uzumaki Kushina, she couldn't be killed by some dumb Iwa ninja. Thoughts like these ran through her head as she sprinted as fast as her 5-year-old legs could carry her. She ended up arriving at the district in about 3 minutes and was currently running to the house, panting hard from the exertion of so much running.

Meanwhile, in Menma's bedroom, Mikasa had his head in her lap while running her fingers through his dark brown locks. Menma's eyes snapped open, his Mangekyou active as Mikasa got her first look at the third Mangekyou in history. "Hi Menma-kun." she cooed as he gnashed his teeth at her before ripping himself out of her arms and jumping off the bed. He staggered slightly as he landed and had to use the bed to balance himself.

He was stopped from continuing onward by his father placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Where are you off to?" asked the man with a slightly forced smile on his face. It hurt both Hashirama and Mikasa that he would act this way but they knew once he saw Kushina he would be back to normal. Menma growled at the taller man and tried to take himself out of his grip but Hashirama held firm on his shoulder.

"I need to train." he didn't yell but you could hear the fury, anger, pain, and sadness in his tone, a tone a 5-year-old shouldn't have in Hashirama's village. He tried once again to knock off his father's hand and failed once again. "Let go!" he shouted at the man as he literally tried to pry himself out of his grip. Hashirama continued to try and hold the boy still but his son's two hands were slowly prying off his fingers and he was still very weak from last night.

Menma barely got the thumb off and used the moment he had to try and escape. Mikasa dove to stop him but Hashirama stopped her, she rounded on him in fury but the long-haired man simply pointed to the door. They both watched as Menma slammed the door open but was stopped dead in his tracks by seeing a red-haired girl standing there, hands on her knees as she panted. Menma stood there in frozen horror as his Sharingan took in every feature of the girl, from her long red hair to the sweat glistening on her skin.

"Hey... there." she got out as not even a second sooner Menma broke out of his shock and took a tentative step forward, as if he went too fast she would run away. Kushina looked up from her exhaustion and violet eyes met red and black as Kushina found herself getting lost in his new eyes. Menma took another slow step and Kushina didn't even notice as she kept staring into his eyes as if transfixed by their color, not their abilities. Menma and Kushina were almost touching now from how close they were and neither blinked as they were too trapped inside their own worlds.

Menma slowly raised a hand and cupped her cheek softly, as if admiring the very skin he was touching. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb as silent tears started streaming down from his eyes but he made no move to stop them. Kushina got concerned when she saw the tears leaking from his eyes and frowned cutely as she reached up her index finger and caught one of the streaming tears on her finger. She brought in between their faces as she furrowed her eyes at the singular tear.

"Stop crying, Dattebane." she pouted and as if some imaginary switch was flipped, Menma rocketed forward and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. Kushina felt the ground hit her back but didn't care as she wrapped her arms back around him as he cried into her neck. Menma wailed and cried as he let out all the strife, and anger he had been feeling the whole day. Hashirama and Mikasa both smiled at the scene before going back to their room to give the two children peace.

Menma continued to cry into her shoulder while hugging her and clinging to her for dear life, as if he let her go she would disappear forever. He didn't care that they were on the floor, he didn't care if it was bad for him to show his emotions like this he only cared about her right now. It's strange how he hasn't even known her for a week and here he was, crying on her. Maybe it was because they were engaged, or maybe it was because he loved the way she acted and her bubbly cute personality or maybe he loved the girl herself without knowing it. He did know though, that Kushina Uzumaki wasn't leaving him anytime soon because he didn't know if he could go through the pain of what just happened ever again.

* * *

 **Here was Ch 2 I enjoyed writing it and the progression Menma has made and next Chapter we will be getting the Kyuubi sealed into someone, Menma or Kushina? Who knows~**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been five years since Menma unlocked his Mokuton and now he could do many wood jutsu and he had also gotten better with his Sharingan to the point where he could fight toe-to-toe with most Jonnin. Combined with his completed hatchet fighting style, he was a rather deadly 10-year-old. Kushina had unlocked her own bloodline a year back and had become a rather strong Kenjutsu fighter when she had decided to try and find something to beat Menma's hatchets.

She had found a katana and had been getting lessons from Mikasa since getting the weapon and now, she could fight rather well with the blade. Mito had left about three years ago to go lead Uzushio after her father had died. Kushina had cried that day but Menma had distracted her with taking her around the village and eating ramen and having an all around good and happy day. Menma and Kushina's relationship had also progressed over the years and now they usually slept in the same bed together. They didn't do anything, of course, Kushina simply said she liked his warmth and Menma didn't mind so they had shared a bed and would hold each other through the night.

Menma had fought his mother in a spar seven months ago and it had actually gone differently than most would have thought it would. He had pushed her back rather nicely after he accidentally activated his Mangekyou Sharingan in the middle of the spar. Mikasa had been put on the defensive after that but he eventually started to get tired and he had finished by making six branches shoot out of the trees and wrap around her neck, midsection, and each arm and leg. It had actually caught her by surprise and she would have lost the spar if he hadn't passed out a moment later. Hashirama still hadn't stopped teasing her about losing to their son while everyone had started praising Menma for his accomplishment.

Currently, the boy was sitting on top of a stump meditating shirtless. He had grown over the years, his height coming up to five foot and five inches and his brown locks had grown out so they stuck out even more than they used to. Most of his baby fat had also left and in its wake remained a trained boy who had gained muscle over the years due to his training. He wore black ANBU style pants with dark green shinobi sandals on his feet with his hatchets on his thighs like always.

You could see a light sheen of sweat on the boy and that was the only hint that he was concentrating. He continued meditating for around 10 more minutes and now he had a little bit of black eyeliner around his eyes and faint black lines on his cheeks, but other than that nothing. The boy separated his hands from the Ram position and fell on his back panting. He had made this stump a year ago as a place to sit and lay on. It was around five feet wide and 6 feet long and was a light green color as opposed to the normal brown.

Menma panted as the black faded from his face and he lay there on the stump a frown on his face. He had been trying to learn Sage mode for six months now and he had made almost no progress, his father had told him that it would make his wood stronger and would boost his everything. He knew his Mokuton was stronger than his fathers and he was faster and stronger than most others his age so Sage mode would probably boost him to inhuman levels.

He didn't get why he still couldn't learn this, his father said it took him years but it had also taken his father years to learn Mokuton so Menma assumed he would be better at this than his father as well. The annoying thing was that he was the only one alive who could do it, other than his father no one could help him so he was at ground zero with this Sage training. Sure, he had learned Mokuton very easily and there was no one who could teach him how to use it but in that case he had learned it through grief, with Sage training he couldn't do that so he had to train hard to do this and he wasn't sure if he could do it alone.

That is when it hit him, his mother had once said that there were summons who did this kind of thing but no one in his family had summons and if summons helped people get Sage training done, then why not get a summon? It couldn't be too hard, all you had to do was get a summoning contract which now that he thought about it, sounded kind of hard. His mother had also said something about a summoning jutsu and if he learned that does that mean he could learn how to summon?

Menma sat up from his stump to go find the dark-haired woman so he could maybe get the jutsu from her and get a summon, it was a flawless plan in his opinion. He began searching the Uchiha compound and got told by a clansman that Mikasa was in the Hokage's office. He gave the man a quick nod and thank you before shunshining off to the hallway outside of the Hokage's office. He reached forward and opened the door only to slam it back shut not a moment later, Sharingan blazing and a look of shock permanently etched on his face.

He had found his mother and father inside the office, trying to have another child and while Menma couldn't say he wasn't happy they were trying to have a child, he was actually rather happy at the chance to have a little sibling to tease and play with. He was upset that they had decided to do it in such a public and open place and he honestly had no words to describe his level of shock, embarrassment, and curiosity. The shock that they would do it inside of the office of all places, embarrassment that he just saw his parents doing such an intimate thing, and curiosity because he knew he would eventually have something similar with Kushina and he could only wonder how one did it.

He also realized that his parents hadn't heard or seen him, so he knocked on the door, taking amusement in the crash inside that happened upon him knocking. "I-In a second!" he heard his father say along with shuffling of clothes, and the pitter patter of feet for a few seconds before he was granted entry to the room. He hesitantly opened and shut the door, eyes snapping to both his mother and father and after confirming they were fully clothed, shut the door behind him and walked in.

He looked at the only open spot in the room, the couch, the same place they had just been doing... that. His parents looked like nothing had happened but when he had seen it, his Sharingan had activated so the image was permanently engraved in his mind and he didn't know if he could ever look at his mother or father without blushing. He still had a rather rosy blush on his face and his mother seemingly picked up on it before his father and she looked like she was going to say something but Menma didn't know if he wanted to be embarrassed even further so he spoke first.

"May I ask you a question, both of you?" he asked nervously, both giving a nod to his strange question. "If you are going to be... intimate, do it behind a locked door." he finished and he heard his father choke on air and his mother gained a light blush and avoided his gaze by looking at the very interesting wood floor. His father slowly regained his bearings and pounded a fist on his chest to clear his lungs of the imaginary dust he had inhaled.

"How much did you hear?" his mother whispered in a small tone that he didn't think the Uchiha matriarch possessed. "I didn't hear, I saw," Menma spoke while holding his gaze on the floor, not seeing the even darker blush on Mikasa's cheeks and the shocked and embarrassed look on his fathers face went unnoticed as well. "Can we move past this?" asked Menma and both nodded vigorously and Menma seemingly wiped off all embarrassment and practically bounded over to his mother and had a borderline psychotic grin on his face as he regarded her. "What is the Summoning Jutsu?" he questioned the dark-haired woman as she brought her gaze to his with a skeptical look in her eyes.

"Why do you need that jutsu? You don't have a contract," she said with suspicion as Menma maintained his psychotic grin and responded right back to her. "If I gain a contract I don't want to not be able to summon them, you know?" he finished as Mikasa continued to regard him with cautiousness, "Okay... activate your Sharingan," she spoke as he did so, and she went through the seals slowly so she didn't do it herself. He memorized the seals and his grin seemingly got three times bigger. "Thanks!" he yelled before instantly shunshining away, Mikasa's eyes widening as he did so. "Damn brat!" she yelled while shunshining off after him and Hashirama just sat there in confusion.

Mikasa arrived at the scene of Menma biting his thumb and swiping it over his other hand. She dove to stop him as he slammed his hand down onto the dirt floor while also yelling, **"KUCHIYOSE JUTSU!"** was all that was heard through the clearing before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Mikasa flew through the cloud, hands outstretched to catch the boy. "GODDAMNIT!" she yelled out while slamming her foot on the ground, leaving a spider web-like crack upon doing so.

* * *

Menma fell about ten feet to the ground, barely landing on his own two feet while doing so. He noticed the area he was in was very swamp-like with marsh everywhere and green mounds of dirt surrounded by small ponds of water, making it seem as if he was in a bowl of stew and the land was chunks of food in the broth. There was also a multitude of trees and he knew that they were the only thing confirming he wasn't in a big bowl of soup.

He took one step forward only to sink into the ground up to his ankles, giving a scoff of disgust, he used his Mokuton manipulation to have a tree bend down and pick him up and lift him above the mossy ground. Not a second later he saw a massive tail slither out of view around the tree to his right, making a rather eery sight that made him slightly cautious and also remember he was in an animal's den and there was a very real chance of death.

He tree-hopped forwards in the hopes that he was heading in the right direction because he had not been kidding when he had said it was like a swamp, he could see nothing through the thick foliage and the fog. He continued hopping for what felt like hours but in reality was mere minutes when out of nowhere, a massive pink mouth was wide open, waiting for him to jump right into it as he hopped. He leaped to the right of the massive maw, watching as it snapped shut on an unlucky branch that was reduced to splinters under the massive force of the gargantuan reptile.

Menma landed in a crouched position in a small dirt clearing that was surrounded by countless trees and even more snakes. They were coiled all around the trees on branches, varying from the size of a foot to fifty feet. Although the one that had tried to eat him was by far, the biggest of them all, it was coiled around an entire tree, it's long body wrapped around it like a piece of rope as its massive yellow eyes stared into his soul. He knew there was no way he could get out of this based on skill alone and he would need to try and use his mouth to negotiate out of this to the best of his ability. The leader snake stared at him for what seemed a minute longer before letting its forked tongue pop out of its mouth and laying its head on a branch.

 **"It is jusst a boy, Eat him."** it's gravelly voice spoke throughout the forest as multiple snakes started moving around on their branches, coiling up to lunge at him and Menma couldn't hold back the growl that rose out of his throat. This creature dared think of him as nothing, disregarding him that easily?! "Look at me you dirty reptile!" he shouted, causing the massive snake to turn its head to him and the other snakes stopped their movements, waiting for the leader snake to make his decree. "Who do you think you are?! I came here to find a summon, not deal with creatures who think they're better than everyone! If you think I'm weak, maybe I should show you some strength!" he shouted before forming the snake hand seal, causing the actual snakes to become on-guard and be cautious of the spiky-haired boy in front of them.

Menma instantly noticed that his chakra was much stronger due to all of the natural chakra in the air and all of the trees around him, allowing him the ability to make his Mokuton ten times stronger also giving him the ability to do jutsu he would previously not be able to do. **"Mokuton:** **Bakuhatsuno mokusei hahen!"** Menma yelled as three of the trees the snakes were wrapped around suddenly exploded into shards of wood that went flying everywhere, going through multiple snakes and having blood rain down onto the dirt floor turning it into a red mushy mud. The boss snake was mainly unaffected because his tree was not one of the three that exploded but hundreds of his kin lay dead on the floor, making him snarl in anger,

 **"You barge into my land, kill my kin, and then expect me to make you our summoner? I will admit that was a good show of strength so I shall have one of my strongest underlings fight you, his name is Manda and if you defeat him then you can be our summoner."** it's booming voice rung out as a large purple snake slithered into the clearing, swerving around the dead bodies of its kind and avoiding the massive shards of wood as well, soon it stood in front of Menma while looming over the boy with its massive form. Not a moment later it darted down right at him, mouth open and fangs flashing as it descended down on the Senju boy.

Menma simply raised an arm to meet the slithery creature and murmured the words of his jutsu. **"Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu."** he finished as his entire right arm became incase in wooden spikes and they all shot out at the massive purple snake, shooting right into its eyes, mouth, nose, and down it's throat to its essential organs. Menma jumped to the side to avoid the collapsing snake and watched from a distance as the creature seemingly convulsed a few times before blood flowed out of its nose and mouth along with the holes the wood spikes had caused all around its body.

Menma looked up at the massive Boss Snake and finally looked at it hard. It was a very dark purple, almost black with lightning bright yellow eyes and it had blue dots on its underbelly that spanned its whole length. Menma would probably be tired in the normal world for using those two jutsu back-to-back like that but here his chakra was so much more dense that it felt like sipping through a straw into a massive lake he felt unstoppable but knew he was not nearly unstoppable. The massive snake gave a seemingly satisfied hiss if possible and its narrowed yellow eyes looked down at him.

 **"You won, therefore you shall be our first summoner. I am the Boss Summon, I am Mal Damba and require a hundred human lives as payment for summoning me,"** it said with unrelenting joy at the prospect of a hundred humans and Menma scowled up at Damba.

"I am not getting you a hundred people, not now not ever! I don't care if it means I can't be a summoner, I am not going to sacrifice a hundred of my own flesh and blood to you for your sick joy!" he spat at the massive reptile and it let a cold smirk come over its scaly face. **"Well done, that was the true test to see if you shall be our summoner, we wouldn't have let you live if you were so willing to give up your own kind for such a stupid cause. You have my respect Ningen, for your heart, and your strength."** it hissed as a medium-sized white snake came out with the summoner scroll before presenting it to Menma, he looked down at the blank sections.

 **"Write your name in blood here."** the white snake spoke, causing Menma to nod as he quickly nicked himself on a shard of wood and wrote his name with his finger, he chose both last names in case something ever happened to either family. **"Now put each fingerprint on your right hand in blood here."** it pointed to the square with its tail as Menma coated each finger and his thumb in the red substance before firmly planting his fingers on the empty space and retracting them a second later, watching as his signature faded into the paper.

 **"There, you are officially our summoner. You may take the scroll back with you to the human realm and if you ever find someone you think is worthy of the contract, summon me and I will test them. And if that is all, you shall now return."** Mal Damba spoke as Menma continued standing, causing Mal Damba to leave its attention on the young boy. **"Yess?"** it spoke while slithering down the massive tree it had been resting on before helping clean up the bodies of all of the snakes that Menma had killed. He hadn't even really dented the massive army of Snakes they have in their group so Mal Damba wasn't mad about losing the snakes they did.

"I was curious about learning Sage Mode?" asked the Brown-haired boy, causing Mal Damba to stop and turn its head to the Senju before it rapidly started shrinking and shrinking before it became a human-like figure. The figure had a strange head that looked like an upside down brown triangle with a purple gem where its forehead should be and instead of ears it had bumps that sagged down from his horns, making it look like a strange plank of wood. For eyes, he had green emeralds that looked the same shape as diamonds and they seemed even more narrow than his slanted snake eyes, causing Menma to repress a shudder that threatened to escape him.

He had a short green cloak over his shoulders that only went down to his elbows with a very regal-looking high collar kimono underneath that. He had a gourd on his hip that Menma didn't know the contents of and last but not least was the fact he had human-shaped feet that looked like it was made of wood similar to the rest of him. To top it all off, he had three feathers on top of his head for reasons Menma didn't know and didn't want to know where the feathers came from.

"What you ask of is very demanding," it started in a deep and deadly voice that reminded Menma of his natural form, although the fact it could talk was slightly creepy since it didn't even have a mouth. "Snake Sage mode would require your undivided attention and therefore you would have to spend the next two years in this world," he spoke, Menma blanching at the thought of living here for two years and being here for two years straight and leaving his friends and family for that long. "The benefits of this though is remarkable and you would gain the ability extend any of your limbs to immeasurable lengths and also your eyesight and hearing and smell would be enhanced.

"When you activate the actual Sage Mode though, your chakra would become much denser, rivaling some Bijuu and your jutsu would, therefore, be much more powerful and with your Wood element, you would be making something akin to stone. Your strength would also increase tenfold and you would be able to actually become a massive snake for a short period of time. The main reason this will take so long though, is we will have to basically rebuild most of your internal bone structure and we will be breaking all of your bones into tinier bones and therefore be making you more flexible." he finished as Menma stared at him in a state of awe. Breaking his bones didn't sound fun at all but the fact his chakra would rival Bijuu and his strength would increase to his father's!

"Can I go home and tell my family where I will be before we start?" Menma questioned the ancient snake as it nodded its consent and just before he disappeared Mal Damba decided to say one last thing. "As long as you are back within 12 hours or else I shall make you return." he slithered away with those parting words into the dark murky swamp.

* * *

Naruto landed on the dirt with a small thud and looked around, seeing the face of an angry Mikasa Uchiha, Angry Hashirama Senju, and a red blur. Before he could filter that last thought he was tackled to the ground by said red blur and Menma wrapped his arms around the red blur he had identified as Kushina and tightened his grip around her to try and protect her from injury to the best of his ability, it was his job after all. They finally rolled to a stop with Kushina scowling up at him, an action he found rather cute.

"Baka," she muttered while Menma simply grinned down at her. She maintained her scowl and Menma maintained his grin and slowly Kushina lost her scowl until it became a slight pout and Menma kissed her forehead before picking them both up and now Kushina had a slight smile on her face instead of the scowl and Menma thought it was even more attractive. He gave her an actual kiss on the lips that both would have very much liked to continue but Menma was pulled away from Kushina by a very angry and upset Mikasa.

"What were you thinking! Using that Jutsu you could have gotten sent anywhere! You could have ended up with the Snakes! You know how dangerous reptiles are when they are over 50 times your size, VERY!" she shouted at him as Menma started chuckling slowly before it gained momentum into full-blown laughter and Mikasa started twitching to hit her son. Hashirama walked up and clapped a hand on his shoulder rather hard, making Menma stop his laughing for the moment to look up at whoever grabbed him and Menma wiped away his tears. "What's so funny kiddo?" Hashirama spoke in a low and serious tone that showed he didn't want to play games either.

Menma grinned up at his father before telling him the reason for his laughter. "Who's got two thumbs and is the first ever Snake summoner?" he asked the adults around him as all of their eyes went wide with shock at the implications of what he was saying. Menma raised his two thumbs and jabbed himself in the chest with them. "This guy!" he exclaimed as everyone stared down at him in something akin to shock and awe. Menma realized now his best chance so he continued his little speech while he had silence from the group of people. "I umm also have a small announcement," he spoke in a somewhat low tone that got his two parents, Kushina, and the other shinobi to give him their attention.

"I am going to be doing Sage training with the Snakes for a little while," he said in the same small tone and Mikasa caught onto the sad part of his hidden meaning and decided to confirm her fears. "How long's a little while?" she questioned her son and he winced slightly at her having caught him so easily. "Two years," he whispered so low that you wouldn't have heard it if you didn't have Shinobi training which they all did and to say Mikasa was mad was to say Mal Damba was a simple snake, she was _livid_.

"Two years!? You just chose to join some reptile group for two years and leave all of us for that whole time! Did you think about anyone but yourself when you made this decision?" she thunders at him but to Menma's credit he held her gaze with his own Uchiha stubbornness and it showed very well at the moment. "I was thinking about the power of myself to protect those precious to me! And the village gains a Summoning Contract, our first one, in fact, you two always told me that the village matters more so why are you being such a hypocrite!" he yells back at her and Mikasa clenches her fists and grits her teeth but doesn't say anything because she knows he was right no matter how much she didn't want to admit it.

Mikasa storms off to go take out her stress on something other than her son. Menma gets a pat on the head and his spiky locks get ruffled by his father and he looks up into the man's peaceful face. "Be careful kiddo," he spoke before shunshining after Mikasa to try and make sure she didn't kill anyone in her venting. The rest of the shinobi had left as well once they realized everything was fine and they didn't need to be on guard for anything and that left Menma with Kushina.

He knew she was going to be the most upset and he could tell she was very upset because she had not only turned away from him but he could see the slight shake of her shoulders and it hurt that he had made her cry like that. He walked up behind her and it was moments like this that he enjoyed their height difference. He had filled out decently and he was now around five feet but she was down at close to four eight and that was just enough for him to be able to basically envelop her and he loved that.

He wrapped his arms around her midsection and put his head on her shoulder, rubbing his cheek against her wet one. He knew she was probably very mad at him at the moment so he didn't want to say anything and risk her exploding so he simply held her and rubbed her tummy with his hands and her cheek with his own. She stayed stiff in his hold for a little while but eventually she melted into his embrace and she became comfortable in his hold and she started crying and sniffling.

Menma picked her up bridal style and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck while crying into his chest. He carried her over to a nearby tree and he sat against the rough wood with her in his lap, crying into his chest as he rubbed her back and ran his other hand through her red hair. The next few minutes passed like this, her crying in his arms and him doing his best to comfort her even though he knew she was upset with him leaving.

She eventually brought it down to simple sniffles but didn't move from her position. "Are you sure it is only going to be two years?" she mumbled into his shirt and Menma let a grin come over his face when he realized she had come around. He had realized not too long ago that Kushina was something akin to a cat if you held her and pet her she would be your favorite thing in the world. But, if he didn't do those things he was in for a rather vicious slashing.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kushi-chan. Any longer and I might end up being forgotten." he joked into her hair, chuckling as he felt her slap his chest yet she had put no real strength behind the hit. He heard her mumble something but didn't hear it due to her mouth still being pressed into his shirt along with the fact she had barely said it above a mumble. "Hmm? What did you say Tomato-chan?" he asked, using her old teasing name and he took satisfaction in the small scowl that came on her face due to the tease.

She said it again and he briefly caught the first word but didn't hear the rest. "Come on speak louder," he then hoisted her up by her armpits and placed her on his lap, resulting in her being face-to-face with him. She blushed slightly in embarrassment at the attention he was giving her before hanging her head and shying away from his gaze. "I said I could never forget you." she finished meekly while keeping her gaze glued to the ground, refusing to meet Menma's gaze in case he laughed at her.

Menma raised his hand and cupped her chin with it before lightly tugging her face up to look at him. She looked at him and wasn't met with a sneer, or namecalling but instead, a soft smile that fit his face and caused her cheeks to heat up for a whole other reason. He smirked seeing her blush, her blush intensifying upon being caught. He let out a chuckle at her embarrassment before leaning down and giving her a peck on the nose, causing her nickname to gain some merit with the tomato-red color she turned. "I'm glad you won't be forgetting me anytime soon," he whispered right in front of her, his hot breath washing over her face and instead of shying away she embraced it and hugged him even tighter something he gladly returned.

 **9 hours later...**

Menma and Kushina had spent the whole day together going all over Konoha from their little ramen place, all the way to his father's head on the Hokage Monument but now Menma had to leave her and try and talk to his Mother and not make her mad at him because they wouldn't be seeing each other for years and he wouldn't want to leave with her mad at him. He cautiously approaches her while also watching her release her stress on a poor tree.

He waits for her to finish the fire jutsu before cautiously walking almost right up to her, not even 3 feet away from her and he quickly went through his head how he was going to talk to her and win the conversation. He noticed she stopped a little while ago and now was simply standing in front of him, facing away. "Hey, Kaa-chan." he whispered to her, receiving a soft 'hello' in return from the dark-haired woman in front of him. "I'd like you to know that I still stand by what I said earlier, I do believe this is the best for the village and personal feelings should not matter in this. I came here to hopefully make you not hate me since I am leaving in under three hours, regardless of where I am. I didn't want to end it on a bad note with you." he finished before taking a cautious look up at the woman in front of him, only to find her still facing away from him.

Menma let a scowl come over his face at her blatant rudeness and not even wanting to try and patch things up between them but it would seem she does not want to be his mother again and over such a simple thing. He was going away for two years, not twenty and it would increase the village's strength so he honestly couldn't understand why she was being like this. "Goodbye, mother." he calmly spoke before turning on his heel and started walking away from the training ground.

Mikasa stood there, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she realized how right her son was, she was being ridiculous he was only going away for two years and she would see him again. She turned around and quickly unclipped her armor before darting over and hugging her son, burying his face into her midsection as she hugged him so tight Menma felt his head threaten to pop. "I'm sorry for how I treated you Menma-kun, I just don't want you leaving so soon and I'm scared you die and leave me," Mikasa remembered all too well how children Menma's age would die on the battlefield, left there in the mud as they are forgotten. She didn't want that for Menma at all.

Menma smiles as he wraps his own arms around the deadly Uchiha Matriarch and finds himself snuggling into her breasts, seeking more of her comforting warmth. "I'm not going to die anytime soon Kaa-chan, I couldn't leave you guys like that." he finishes, content with simply staying there with his mother while wrapped in her warm embrace. Neither of them got to do this often, she had a reputation to maintain and he constantly had training so Menma really cherished these moments.

* * *

Menma stood in the Training Grounds waving to all of the people he was going to leave for two years, the sweet moment was interrupted by a massive plume of smoke behind the boy and before you knew it, Hashirama and Mikasa were flying in, weapons drawn only to be flung back by a massive tail that whacked them in the midsection rocketing them back. Mal Damba appeared out of the smoke in snake form, his long shape coming into the sunlight and now that Menma got a good look at him, he had to be over one hundred and fifty feet long. The Boss Summon was so long, he had to curl up to fit in the training ground.

It finished it's curling and placed its massive head beside Menma and everyone else watched, weapons drawn as they stared at the massive reptile. By now, at least fifty shinobi had shown up to fight the invader but everyone was stopped when they realized it was a summon of Menma. "Everyone, meet Mal Damba the boss summon for the Snakes," he spoke and the massive snake flicked out its tongue in response to what he said.

"How do you know that?" asked a very brave Inuzuka member and everyone watched as the Snake lifted its head before looming it over the Inuzuka, easily dwarfing the small human. **"Because _I_ told him." **it hissed at the man, instantly shocking everyone with its ability to speak. No one in Konoha had a summon and this was the first they had ever seen so it was a rather big shock when the creature that shouldn't talk, spoke perfectly. **"We will take our leave now."** and with speed a creature that large shouldn't possess, it shot back and coiled around Menma resting him in the middle of the massive summons rather comfortably. Menma gave one last wave before both he and Mal Damba were gone in another massive plume of smoke.

Everyone was shaken out of their shock by Mikasa sheathing her Gunbai while shaking her head. "I fucking hate snakes, why did it have to be snakes!" she fumed while walking back to the Uchiha compound, Hashirama following as everyone went their own way. The Inuzuka clan member uncomfortably shifted his pants due to the massive wet spot on the back.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter, Cookie for anyone who figures out where I got Mal Damba.**


End file.
